


yours

by lilac_heart (destinedtobelokid)



Series: one word prompts [14]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinedtobelokid/pseuds/lilac_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're a little bit magical, you know," Arthur murmured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	yours

"You're a little bit magical, you know," Arthur murmured.

Merlin laughed, tilting his head back, to let Arthur kiss up his neck. "Just a little."

"Mhmm," Arthur kissed Merlin's chin, and then the corner of his mouth. "You are, though. My magical Merlin."

Merlin smiled up at him. His eyes shining blue, and then as his lips twisted around a foreign word, gold swirled into his eyes, the brilliant gold chasing away the blue. Arthur stared into his eyes, as he felt Merlin's magic running over his body.

Under his skin, through his veins, running in his blood. A golden glow filled the room, radiating from Arthur's bare chest, over his heart.

His skin tingles and Arthur feels light, invincible, Merlin's power trembling through Arthur's body. The feeling and the glowing fades and Merlin's eyes change back to their normal blue.

Arthur blinks.

"What did you do?"

"A little something." Merlin says coyly, a grin tugging his lips.

"What?"

Merlin smiled, curling his hand in Arthur's hair, he tugged him forward, until their noses touched and their breath mingled together. Merlin tilted his head and pressed a kiss to Arthur's mouth, he pulled back, smiling. "I'm yours."


End file.
